That Broken Promise
by DaffodilChains
Summary: When the alchemist and the mechanic were young, a promise was made between the two. Years later, one of them seems to have forgotten it, whilst the other clings onto it like a drowning person would cling onto a float ring. Will the broken promise be amended?
1. Prologue: The Promise

**A/N:**

** Yes, I know I have a bunch/one or two unfinished fanfics, but I sometimes need to have the 'feels' for the shipping. Like, special ones to spur me to write fanfics about them. **

** I know for a fact that I haven't finished my GregorxLuxa one, but for now, here is an EdWin. **

Prologue – The Promise

The two six-year-olds based in the twisted yellow light of the tall metal streetlamp. The girl stood beside the kneeling boy with crossed arms. "Ed!" She cried. "Let's go home!"

Edward Elric shook his head. "Just a second. I'm almost done." A large smile spread across his small face as the chalk circle he'd been drawing was completed. He placed is hands on it carefully and the girl's eyes widened as a flash of bright blue light glowed.

"Here you go, Winry!" The Elric brother handed her the stone ring. "It's a promise ring," he announced proudly.

"What is it promising?" Winry asked, hunger pangs and thoughts of dinner forgotten.

The young alchemist blushed (a rare sight to see) and told her quietly. "When we grow up we won't marry ANYONE else but each other."

Now it was Winry's turn to blush. She stuttered out a thank you and slipped the ring onto her index finger.

The boy and the girl walked home together.

**A/N:**

** That was just the prologue, so definitely short, but more chapters are coming up. **

** Please review and tell me what you think about it so far!**


	2. Tinkering

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this last time, but I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**A/N:**

**Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I uploaded this onto my Doc Manager and then forgot to update the actual story. Gommenasai!**

Chapter 1 – Tinkering

The people in her cabin stared at her fitting the gears and bolts into a complicated–looking contraption. The other passengers were amazed at how light and quick her fingers were as they flitted from place to place. They all looked up once in a while, and saw that she wasn't even looking at her object. Instead, she gazed out the window, deep in her daydreams and thoughts.

Her name was Winry Rockbell and she was a mechanic. At least, that's what she liked to be called. If she were being honest with herself, though, she'd say she was a tinker. Because that's what she did.

Her hands stopped flying over the metal parts as the train slowed to a sop, and slowly gripped the stone ring hanging around her neck n a fine sliver chain. She twistrd the ring, like she always did when she was nervous. She shook the thoughts out of her head, though, as the static-y voice announced she had arrived at Central.

She hastily gathered her bags and jammed her straw hat on top of her head. She stood up, metal bits and pieces spilling to the floor. Hurriedly, Winry ran out of the cabin and jumped out of the train onto the platform.

The tinker unfolded the crumpled paper in her hand carefully, smoothing out the many creases. She read the address slowly, letting the spidery words on the paper sink in.

32, Tennabee road. Central.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for all the really short chapters, but it's the best way I write. Really am sorry!**


	3. 32, Tennabee road Central

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or FMAB.**

Chapter 2 – 32, Tennabee road. Central.

Winry walked past the busy shops of Central, almost regretting her hasty decision. She twisted the ring around its loop. The small, clinking sound it made when the small cracks in the stone caught in the silver links calmed her; reminded her of automail that needed fixing.

Tennabee road was a new extension of Central, added when an old, unused hospital and abandoned laboratory next to it had been demolished.

Alchemists, businessmen, soldiers and whoever else was house hunting in Central were grateful for the big houses and low prices. That was how business generally started in Central. There was a slight air of distrust among the people in central, so everyone would start off with low prices. Desperate people would buy w, which would lead to a few more customers. When a general trust finally starts settling for the business, the businessmen would raise the prices.

26… 28… 30… 32.

Winry stopped. She could hear that little part of her head telling her (loudly) to turn around and take the first train back to Resembool.

Before that little thought could grow bigger, though, she ran up the few dusty white steps and rang the doorbell.

She stood there, waiting. One minute… two minutes… three minutes…

Still there was no answer. Winry sighed, partly from disappointment, partly from relief. She turned to leave. _I'll stop by another time, _she thought.

_Oof!_ She crashed into someone and fell backwards, her head smacking the door, her bags flying in different directions.

"Ow…" She rubbed the back of her head and picked up her squashed hat from the ground.

"You made it!" The person she'd run into cried happily. "Here," he said, offering her a hand to help her up.

The young mechanic blinked dust out of her eyes and looked up; straight into the eyes of a certain state alchemist.

Edward Elric.


End file.
